Operation: Love Love Mistletoe
by The Shiny Sword
Summary: Vivio's decided Arf and Zafira deserve each other and when the girl gets it in her head two people belong together she doesn't stop. Falls somewhere in the Magical Babysitter Lyrical Zafira timeline.


A/N: Well the big holiday story from me is actually going to be late so... orz please accept this in the meantime. It's something that hit me earlier. For those unaware Riela and Kalel are the names of Chrono's children (I think... ^^;;). I'm also borrowing an itty bitty bit from RadiantBeam so please forgive me for that as well orz. And for anyone wondering this story fits in the Magical Babysitter Lyrical Zafira timeline (I haven't forgotten about it I swear)

* * *

_Rie-Rie~ __Kal-Kal~ _Vivio was very very bored. Her classes had a tenancy to do that to her. To Vivio classes were two things, naptime and doodle time. Neither was very productive towards her grades and she would have long failed had her cousins not intervened to tutor her. Personally she blamed her teachers for teaching with all the enthusiasm of an undertaker and for having a very lulling voice. However this boredom stemmed from one thing in particular, the fact that Christmas was two days away and this was her last day of school before her break.

"Now turn to page 309 in your textbooks..."

_I told you not to call me that Vivio! _Kalel, Vivio's cousin, always complained about the nickname both Vivio and his twin sister had given him. The teen was the spitting image of his father, and was just as serious about everything. This was why his notes were a critical aspect of the "don't-let-Vivio-fail-tenth-grade" process.

_Awww but it's so cute Kaly~ _Riela, Vivio's other cousin, threw in her hat to the mental conversation. Unlike her brother the other brunette had a serious streak about a millimeter long if even. She was even more lazy than Vivio if such a thing were possible. However luck and genetics were on her side and she had the amazing ability to sleep in class and still ace every single test.

_Rie don't call me that! _The serious boy was visibly flustered to the amusement of his classmates. Teasing Kalel was something of a hobby for Vivio and Riela who had long decided his embarrassed face was truly hilarious. Especially considering Kalel was aiming for the top, the top being a position in the TSAB even higher than his father's.

_You would deny your only sister her one pleasure in life. _A mental sniffle was added in for extra effect. If Riela hadn't been heading for the top as well Vivio would have suggested she be an actress. The two were already on their way, working as part-time agents. They would have worked full time but Chrono had put his foot down and said his kids would finish school first.

_Wait wait we're getting off topic! _As for Vivio, the teen had express absolutely no desire to join the TSAB ever. She'd told her mamas quite bluntly that the TSAB didn't need another power house and that Vivio had no urge to fight anyone.

_We had a topic? _Kalel was used to Vivio just randomly talking to during class without a purpose . The idea that she had a reason was unheard of because that would mean Vivio was thinking in class.

_Zaffy and Arf have been dancing around their attraction for way too long! _And Vivio had been advocating a relationship between the two familiars for a very long time. Whether it existed or not was up to the beholder. Either way it made sense that neither former babysitter would mention it. Both Arf and Zafira were too stubborn.

_We've tried to get them together before Vi._ Riela recalled their previous attempts. They'd tried to conveniently set them up on dates, they'd tried accidentally bumping Arf into Zafira's arms, they'd even locked them in a closet together, nothing seemed to make them realize their obvious _attraction. Maybe those two are destined to be completely oblivious forever. _

_ Zaffy and Arf deserve each other! It's true love! _Vivio was a fan of love in all shapes and forms and she wanted everyone to find someone. Vivio was certain her babysitter was meant for Arf he just needed a lot of prodding.

A mental sigh rang out from the twins. _How nice it must be to have a girlfriend and be able to say things like that... _Kalel had been unlucky in love, in other words he couldn't get a date.

_Yeah. Vivio has Lutecia so she can just go on and on about love like it's not big deal. _Riela on the other hand had dated tons of guys and come to the conclusion each and every one of them was a jerk. She'd tried to swear off only to end up swooning over the next guy she met.

_I'm sure there's a great guy out there for you Riela! _Vivio comforted her cousin. She'd been the confidant for all of Riela's complaints. She'd been there through every single awful date.

_Only Riela? _

_Yes. Only Riela Kal. _Vivio grinned devilishly at Kalel. _You're destined to be an old bachelor. _

_I am not! _Just because the women of their school had seemed to have deemed him undateable did not mean he would never date anyone... at least that's what he kept telling himself.

_Anyway the point is we're going to get them together at Aunt Hayate's Christmas party! _Vivio was referring to their Aunt's (in)famous Christmas parties that involved a lot of reunions and a lot of booze. The party was always on Christmas Eve (also known as the next day) and Vivio had just the plan to use it as a match making event. _Through the magic of mistletoe!_

_Let's do it! _Riela declared. Even if she couldn't find a guy who met her standards Arf deserved a nice guy, especially after everything the twins had put her through. _We're gonna set them up good this time!_

_Wait wait. _Kalel, ever the realist, needed to point out one important fact. _Didn't Aunt Hayate ban mistletoe after the Vice incident two years ago?_

_..._

_..._

_We'll figure something out. _Vivio waved off the worries. _No problem no problem. _

_Come on Kal! We can do this._

Kalel sighed out loud. _Well someone has to keep you two out of trouble right..._

Vivio burst out of her chair out of excitement."Yeah Operation: Zafira and Arf Won't See it Coming: Love Love Mistletoe is a go!"

"Miss Takamachi please sit down."

* * *

_Rie are you in position? _Vivio pressed herself against the wall like she was a super secret agent. Sure it garnered some stares but in their family weirdness was nothing unusual.

_Rodger that Vi! _Riela was ready to accidentally spill some punch on Arf's dress so she'd be forced to go into the kitchen to clean it off.

_Kal do you have the "stuff"?_

_I got it. _They couldn't hang the mistletoe for fear of discovery so Kalel had to hold it up himself. Basically he was stuck doing the girls' grunt work. _But please hurry I don't know how I'll explain all this._

_Alright the operation is a go! As soon as I find Zaffy I'll give the signal and you're a go Rie. _Vivio was giddy. The mere idea of love and romance made her giddy. She couldn't help giggling out loud.

"Well something's made you happy. It couldn't be that I have competition now is it?" A familiar warm voice flooded Vivio's ears like someone had poured a mug of hot chocolate in them but with less burning.

"Cia!" All Vivio's plans flooded out her ears as a pair of arms pulled her into a tight hug. "You made it."

"I told you I would didn't I," Lutecia chuckled into Vivio's hair, "I'd never break a promise to you."

Vivio let herself indulge in the hug for a few more moments before her thoughts returned to the plan. "Oh!"

"Oh?" Lutecia reluctantly relinquished her girlfriend. "Does this have anything to do with your giggling?"

"Maybe~" Vivio folded her hands behind her back and winked. "But I can't tell you just yet~"

Lutecia crossed her arms. "You can't? Really now?"

Vivio shrugged, "Well since you want to know so badly~" In reality Vivio just couldn't wait to share. "We're going to set Arf and Zafira up!"

"Again?" Lutecia remembered the past failures quite well and was uneasy about the idea of Vivio's meddling. "Vivio If they were going to get together wouldn't they have done it by now?"

Vivio squared her shoulders, determination pouring from every bit of her"Again? They're meant for each other! I'm gonna push 'til they realize it! Zaffy's just being oblivious and stubborn. Just like you were."

Lutecia recognized that look. The determination in Vivio's eyes was the same as it had been when she'd told Lutecia that Lutecia and herself were meant for one another and Lutecia's protests about age were just her being stupid. It was a look no 'no' would be able to stop. Lutecia sighed, "alright alright." She held up her hands in surrender, "it's too bad Hayate banned mistletoe."

"Who said I need an excuse?" Vivio leaned up, just a hair away from Lutecia, ready to steal a little holiday cheer from the older girl's lips.

"Ah hem. I know I can't stop Vivio from dating but I can at least pretend it doesn't happen."

Vivio grinned as her absolute favorite cockblocker joined the scene. "Zaffy!" Vivio practically tackled the man, throwing her arms around her former guardian. She hadn't seen him much lately, unfortunately, like Lutecia, he'd had a full schedule.

The dog eared man gently hugged the girl he loved like a daughter while nodding in approval to Lutecia, despite his misgivings at first and the fact he preferred not to think about it he did, in fact, approve of the relationship.

_Alright I have Zaffy! Commence spilling! _Vivio shouted out to her partners in crime as she pulled away from Zafira. "Oh Zaffy can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Eh?" Zafira didn't have a choice as Vivio dragged him towards the kitchen, Lutecia in tow.

_Arf's in the kitchen! Go go!_

_I don't know how long I can hold this position Vivio!_

Vivio and Zafira rounded the corner into the kitchen where, just as Riela said, Arf and the female Harlaown twin were trying to clean off her dress.

"Ah Arf," Zafira raised his hand in greeting.

"Zafira!" Arf's face turned a bright red as she realized the wolfman was not seeing her at her best. "W-what brings you here?"

"Vivio," Zafira pointed to the teenager. He stepped forward, "Is there anything I can do to help you with that?" He pointed to the stain that the water had only made bigger.

"N-no! I'm good!" Arf was becoming more and more flustered by the minute.

"Kalel! Now!" Riela shouted to her brother who had been standing on the counter using a disguise spell to hide his presence. Now he was visible and holding a branch of mistletoe. There was only one thing a little bothersome. In order to reach over Zafira and Arf he had to lean forward, balancing on one foot and trying to steady himself with the ceiling.

"Hurry sis," The poor boy cried.

"Now you're under the mistletoe!" Vivio declared pointing at the offending plant. "So you must kiss!"

"A-ah," Zafira looked away. "So it seems..."

"V-Vivio I can't hold it."

"Well I guess we have to," Arf moved a little closer leaning up slightly.

Zafira hesitated. Vivio rolled her eyes. "For the love of-" she started to push her guardian forward.

"Falling!" Kalel's cry of panic was accompanied by the boy falling right on top of the guardian beast.

And in something right out of a shonen anime Vivio stumbled forward, thrown off balance by the lack of Zafira,... right onto Arf's mouth. It didn't help that to catch her balance she had thrown her arms out and ended up effectively pinning Arf against the counter in what must have been a rather provocative image.

Both Lutecia and Zafira had matching red faces, for very different reasons. For Lutecia it was because the word threesome had just passed through her head and she was trying very hard to surpress that image. For Zafira it was because he really really really didn't want to see Vivio kiss anyone.

Vivio sprung back but ended up hitting the Zafira and Kalel pile so she fell back but not without catching on Riela who had moved forward to help out so in the end everyone but Lutecia and an Arf about to faint ended up in a giant heap on the floor.

"Vivio..." Zafira grunted from the bottom, "Care to explain?"

Vivio chuckled nervously, "Ummm.... Merry Christmas?"

"VIVIO!!!!!!"

**Operation: Love Love Mistletoe status: Failure.**

**

* * *

A/N**: I don't know why people always make up friends for Vivio (myself included) Canon gave her two cousins to cause trouble with XD. Please forgive me for not carefully proof reading this one too ^^;;;


End file.
